From WO 2008/064870 A1, a safety belt retractor comprising a locking pawl lockable in housing-fixed teeth, the disengaging movement of which is controlled by a mass inert control disc provided with an outer tooth, is already known. The vehicle acceleration sensor and the belt webbing-sensitive control of the control disc can be deactivated at an operating range at which almost the whole safety belt is wound upon the belt shaft. Thereby, the locking system of the safety belt retractor, for example during a very fast belt webbing retraction and a subsequent sudden stop, shall be prevented from being activated unintentionally and the safety belt retractor subsequently being locked. For deactivating the vehicle acceleration sensor and the belt webbing-sensitive control of the control disc, a locking lever is provided which is mounted on the control disc of the safety belt retractor and which deactivates the vehicle acceleration sensor as well as fixes the inertial mass of the belt webbing-sensitive control in one switching position. Thereby, both sensors are deactivated by only one locking lever.